What A Fuckin Tease!
by koganlovin
Summary: Kendall never realized what a Tease Logan could be without even trying. Kendall decides that he'll see how far he could go with the boy by giving him a friendly massage.  Summary sucks, i know..story is way better..pinky promise


**Hello yet again, I was in the middle of typing another fic when this random idea popped in my head...thanks to my ADD...So, i hope you guys like it, and if not...yah can email my ADD at ****:) lol...**

**Also, I wanna send a Special Shout Out to my gurl SamUleys-wolf-gurl for all the help and support. You are kickass! If yah like Twilight fics, go check hers out...they are really good :) and it will mean alot if yah guys take a sec to give her some love and review her fics.**

**And now...without further interruptions (that is if my ADD doesn't make a Cameo...) On with the Show.**

**What A Fuckin Tease**

Kendall rolled around the bed in the dead of night not being able to fall asleep.

"Damn it, I really should not have had that stupid red bull before going to bed." He said to himself as he stared at the ceiling. After 10 minutes of rolling around and attempting to count sheep, he finally had enough. He got up and looked around the dark room. He wasn't really able to see much, but heard the loud snoring coming from Logan. For some reason he smiled to himself. He found it very adorable that such a loud noise, could come out of a small guy.

He made his way out the room, being as quiet as possible, trying not to make any noise that would wake Logan up. He closed the door behind him and walked into the living room, then walked over to the light switch to turn the lights on, before making his way to the couch. He grabbed the remote and laid down trying to find a comfortable position as he flipped threw a couple of channels before stopping at an infomercial and placed the remote down. As he laid there watching pointless TV, he felt his stomach grumbling and quickly got up to make his way over to the fridge. He opened it and looked around, to see what he wanted to snack on. After a minute of moving things around, he settled on the strawberries. He grabbed the bowl and made his way back to the couch to sit down. He really was not paying much attention to the TV, he just stared at it as he ate a strawberry. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly turned back to see who it was.

"What on earth are yah watching?" Logan asked as he leaned on the couch and looked over Kendall's shoulder.

"I uh have no idea, but I do have the sudden urge to buy one." Kendall responded, still a bit startled. He turned back around and took another bite of the strawberry.

"Now do you really need an extreme flat iron Kendall?" Logan asked as he reached down to grab a strawberry from the bowl, which was dangerously close to Kendall's crotch.

"Dude get your own...and what the hell are yah even doing up?" Kendall asked as he playfully slapped his hand away.

"Ha too slow, sucker. Better question is, what the hell are you doing up? We have early rehearsal tomorrow...remember?"

"I am up thanks to James being stupid, once again, and daring me to drink a damn red bull before bed. I am now forced to stay up and watch boring TV"

"Yah know, you could have just said no." Logan said as he made his way to the fridge and pulled out some strawberries. He closed the door and made his way to the counter.

"But where is the fun in that? I'll do whatever that pretty boy throws at me." Kendall asked/said.

"See, that's the problem. Maybe if you put less effort into trying to be the best at everything, you wouldn't be stuck doing stupid childish stuff." Logan said as he took a bite of his strawberry

"Mayhaps, but what's the fun in that? And it also proves that I am the best cuz I can pull any dare off." Kendall said as he smiled with a big cocky smirked. Logan rolled his eyes at him as he leaned the counter, resting his elbows on the counter table.

"Yah do know making up words does not make you sound smart, right?" Logan asked

"It will catch on, just you wait." Kendall said. As he looked over at him, he was taken back at how seductive Logan was eating the strawberry. He couldn't turn away as Logan opened his mouth and took more than half of the strawberry into his mouth and hungrily taking a bite of it, letting the juices drip down his chin. What a fucking tease Kendall thought to himself as he got an instant hard on. Logan was such a tease without even knowing it.  
"Wha...why are yah looking at me like that, your giving me the hibby jibbies." Logan said as he noticed Kendall staring at him, practically drooling.

"Uh I...you wish I was staring at you." Kendall responded, trying to think quick. He set the bowl down on the coffee table and made his way over towards him. He stood right behind him and reached over to grab a strawberry, trying to make it seem as he accidentally brushed his boner against him. Logan felt his boner and quickly tensed up.

"Dude relax, it was an accident, alright?" Kendall said as he stood right behind him, so close that Logan could feel his breath on the back of his neck. Kendall reached over and put both hands on his shoulders, trying to find any excuse to be close to him

"Wow your really tense...here I got an idea, how about I give yah a massage" Kendall asked as he leaned in to look him in the eye.

"Uh, no thanks…I think I'm just gonna go to bed, so uh I'll see yah tomorrow." Logan began to say as he tried to walk away, but was soon stopped by Kendall who grabbed him by his wrist.

"Oh come on Logan...what your scared that you'll actually get turned on or something by it...trust me, I'm not gay and even if I was...your not my type." Kendall said in attempts to get Logan to relax.

"Fine...I guess I can use a massage." Logan said as he turned back around and leaned on the counter.

Kendall reached over and began to work his hands on his shoulders. Without even knowing, Logan let out a small moan and he was now very relaxed. Kendall smiled to himself as he leaned in dangerously close to his ear, so close that he could feel his lips right on his ear.

"How's that?" Kendall whispered

"Uh, it's doing nothing for me.." Logan responded, trying his best not to sound aroused.

"Well maybe it would feel better if you took your shirt off, huh?" Kendall asked as he slid his hands down his waist and began to slowly pull his shirt off. Logan resisted at first, but quickly gave in as Kendall tried to lift his shirt over his head. There was no point in fighting him. Kendall tossed the shirt to the side and continued to massage him. Logan moaned every time Kendall would apply a bit more pressure, tilting his head and just letting every touch take over his body. Kendall happened to look over Logan's shoulder and noticed that he had a hard on.

"Someone is looking for a happy ending, huh..." Kendall said as he gave him a cocky smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself Kendork..." Logan said as he blushed. He quickly tensed up again not knowing what he should do next. Kendall leaned into his ear and whispered "Logie, I'll be more that willing to take care of that problem for yah...no charge."

"But Kendall I'm not gay...and I-" Logan began to say but was cut off.

"Well, neither am I...at least I don't think I am...but you're sure as hell giving me a giant boner." Kendall said, whispering the last part into his ear as he pressed his boner right on Logan's ass. He began to slowly suck on his earlobe

"Kendall stop, this is wrong...we-" Logan began to say, but stopped when Kendall began biting on his ear, the pleasure completely taking over his whole body to where he wasn't able to think straight. Kendall stopped and gave him a "yah wanna do this or not?" look. Logan pressed against his chest and reached back to run his hands threw Kendall's hair. Kendall took this as a yes and began to slowly run his hands down his chest feeling all of Logan's abs. He was quite impressed. For a small guy, he sure had some nice abs.  
He made his way down to his PJ bottoms and slowly pulled them down.

"Kendall I really don't think we should be doing this." Logan said still feeling a bit awkward. Kendall grabbed his hard-on and began rubbing his hand up and down his length.

"Then stop me." Kendall said as he pressed his lips on the back of his neck, gently sucking on the soft silky skin. Logan let out a moan so soft and seductive that it was enough to drive Kendall close to the edge. His need for Logan grew even more. He rubbed his hand right to the head of Logan's cock and rubbed the pre-cum around his fingers. He suddenly let go of him, causing Logan to look back at him confused only for Kendall to press his fingers on Logan's lips.

"Suck them Logie." Kendall whispered in a very low, husky voice, that Logan couldn't resist. He opened his mouth, letting Kendall slide his finger into his mouth. He began to suck and lick, enjoying it much more than he should have, loving the taste of himself on Kendall's slick finger. Kendall took the finger out his mouth, causing Logan to pout. Kendall couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked. With one swift move he managed to pull both his pants and boxers half way down, exposing his hard on. He Leaned in and pulled Logan's legs a bit apart to give him easier access to his glory whole. Without any warning, Kendall quickly slid the moist finger in him. Logan let out a loud yell of pain.

"SHSHSHSHS Logie, I got you...it's ok...just relax a bit, ok?" Kendall said as he pulled him close to him with his free hand. He began to place soft, gentle kisses, in attempts to calm him down, right before adding another finger in him. Logan let out another loud yell, causing Kendall to put his free hand right over his mouth.

"SHshsh Logie. We don't want to run the risk of anyone walking in on us and catching us like this, do yah?" Kendall asked as he gave him gentle kisses on his cheek. Logan shook his head no and attempted to relax once again. Kendall did his best to gently move his fingers in and out of him. Once he noticed that Logan had relaxed and was actually enjoying it, he snuck a 3rd finger in him. Logan quickly looked back and did his best to stay quiet, giving him a "what the fuck" look.

"What, I just wanted to make sure you were more than ready for me...I'm hung like a horse, babe..."Kendall smirked

"Yeah right,. I bet you're no bigger than I am..." Logan said as he rolled his eyes.

"As nice and big as you are Logie, I'm about 3 inches bigger than you." Kendall said as he began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." Logan said as he moaned, loving the feeling of Kendall's fingers twisting and turning in him.

"Is that a dare? You don't wanna dare me, Logie." Kendall said playfully as he raised both eyebrows.

"Yup...I dare yah to stick your cock in me Kendall." Logan said as he looked right at him

"Alright. You asked for it." Kendall said as he began sucking on his collar bone, making sure to leave behind his mark as he removed his fingers out of him. He slid his pants and boxers halfway down exposing his cock, which was more than ready. He gave him a quick smirk before placing himself right on his entrance, the head of his cock teasing his whole.

"Yah ready for this babe?" Kendall asked as he raised his eyebrows in a teasing matter.

"Just fucking do it already, will yah?" Logan raised his voice, annoyed at this point  
Suddenly almost out of nowhere James walked in the room. Kendall quickly pushed his cock halfway into Logan's whole. That bastard was right. He was hung like a horse. Logan could not handle all the pressure. It was too intense, all at once, without any warning.

"Holy shit Kendall!" Logan manage to scream out.

"What are you two dorks doing up so late?" James asked as he walked up to them. Luckily for them, the counter was tall enough to hide what was going on below the waist, so James had no idea what he had walked into. Kendall buried his face in Logan's shoulders, trying to control himself from not fucking him senseless. Both boys stood very still and acted as normal as possible, hoping that James would soon go away.

"Uh nothing...I'm just giving Logie a massage. I guess I pressed a little too hard, huh?" Kendall said as he put both hands on his shoulders.

"Yah think?" Logan asked, still very much in pain, giving Kendall a 'I'm gonna kill yah in your sleep' look.

"Oh. Can yah do me then next then?" James asked

"Ha not in this lifetime buddy." Kendall responded. Logan looked back and chuckled to himself.

"Whatever. Can you two at least keep it down a bit? With screams like that, you'll give people the wrong idea." James said.

"Yeah sure. I didn't realize how loud we were being...Told yah you were being too loud." Kendall said still trying very hard to stay still, but with Logan tensing up, causing him to squeeze tight on Kendall's cook, he couldn't control himself any longer. He grabbed a hold of Logan's shoulders making it seem as if he was still hiving him a massage and thrust an inch more into him. Logan let out a quiet moan, which left James a bit confused.

"Hey James, I think I saw Carlos playing with your lucky comb earlier today.." Kendall said, trying hard to stay calm.

"What? He's a dead man. Nobody touches my comb." James says as he ran off back to his and Carlos' shared room.

"That was close" Kendall said as he began sucking on Logan's earlobe.

"What the fuck? That fucking hurt Kendall. Give a dude a warning next time, huh?" Logan said still a bit pissed.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. You're just so fucking tight and feel so damn good." Kendall moaned.

"You're a lot bigger than I thought you were." Logan said

"Oh, so you think of my dick a lot, huh?" Kendall asked as he pulled out, only leaving the tip, than he thrust back in with more force. " Ooooh" moaned Logan

"Nnnhnh...no..."Logan said as he nervously laughed, turning a bright red

"Cuz I've been thinking a lot about you and about this moment for a long time now. I've had a crush on you since the day we met." Kendall said as he placed small kisses on his cheek.

"Really, why didn't you ever tell me then?" Logan managed to ask in between moans.

"Cuz I was afraid that you wouldn't love me back." He said as he slowly trailed the kissed down his neck.  
"You...you love me…?" Logan asked in shock. Kendall did not respond, thinking that maybe all of this was one big mistake.

"Fuck me Kendall." Logan said as he pushed himself onto Kendall's cock. He looked back at him with a very loving stare.

"What...are yah sure?" Kendall asked in shock

"Well, we are already halfway threw this. Might as well finish what we started, huh? We'll talk about this later, just fuck me already, or do I have to beg?" Logan said, a bit irritated.

"You begging would be nice..."Kendall said as he began to nip and suck at the brunette's neck, Logan craning his neck back to allow Kendall better access

"Don't get Cocky Kendall...Ngh, Kendall." Logan moaned, his hand covering his mouth when he realized how loud that had come out. Kendall had a sly smile as he began to thrust his hips forward harder, white knuckling Logan's hips

Logan gasped, his back arching as the blonde boy brushed against his prostate. Kendall loved all the sounds that Logan made, and he loved that he was the one causing him to make those sounds. He reached over and began to pump Logan's cock in time with his thrusts, both becoming sloppy and erratic as Kendall was so close. Logan brought one hand to the back of the Kendall's neck. He used it to pull Kendall forward to pull him into a hot, passionate kiss. Logan made sure to let his kiss linger a little longer. He only pulled away, with a gasp, as Kendall began snapping his hips forward, thrusting hard into him. Logan bit his lip to hold back the loud moan bubbling in his throat. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He crossed his hands on the counter and laid his head on top of them, hoping that it would cover up the noise he couldn't help but make. After a few more hard thrust, he couldn't take it any longer, and came with a low moan which sounded like Kendall's name. The sound of Logan moaning his name was enough for Kendall to finally lose it, with one final weak trust, he came long and hard into Logan's abused hole.

He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist as he rode out his orgasm, placing nice soft kisses on his back. Finally, minutes after just laying on his back, without either saying a single word, Logan tried to lift himself from under Kendall.  
"Do yah think I can maybe get up?" Logan asked in a very sleepy tone.

"Oh yeah, sorry I was just so Comfortable...you make the perfect cuddling buddy." Kendall smirked as he lazily lifted himself off him. Logan turned to face him and shyly looked at him.

"Just a cuddle buddy...is that it?" Logan asked confused.

"No, I didn't mean it like that Logie..." Kendall said as he wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to him.

"So what does this mean for us?" Logan asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"I don't know about you, but I now have an awesome hot boyfriend..."Kendall said running his fingers through Logan's hair, grinning when the sleepy boy smiled.

"You mean me right..."Logan asked half joking, not sure if he was really considering him his boyfriend.

"Logan...really...of course...you're so adorkable sometimes...I love you" Kendall said as he placed one last kiss on his lip. He pulled away and noticed that Logan was now half asleep, his eyes barely open.

"I love you..." Logan said barely whispering back.

"Come on baby, time for bed." Kendall said as he bent down low enough to lift him up in his arms, and carried him back to the room. He made his way to his bed and laid him there, watching as he lazily covered himself with the blankets. He walked over to the other side and slid under the covers, making his way over towards him to snake his arms around him, before falling asleep. The next morning, Kendall and Logan were woken up by the sound of Carlos screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU TWO? WHY WOULD YOU TELL JAMES I HID HIS LUCKY COMB...AND OH MY GOD...WHAT HAPPENED IN THE KITCHEN?" Kendall and Logan looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Shit, I guess I forgot to clean up after last night" Kendall smirked as he leaned in to give Logan a kiss on the forehead.

**SO? What did yah guys think? On a Scale 1-10...what would yah rate my story? PLEASE OH PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! And also, Review if yah think i should continue with "The Challenge" Love, peace and chicken Grease!**


End file.
